The present invention relates to network control systems for operating over network equipment interconnected on networks, and more specifically to an equipment control system providing, on a screen, a graphical user interface (GUI) for supporting user""s operation of equipment by means of graphics, characters and the like.
In recent years, an equipment control system which displays on a TV screen graphics (icon) comprising of screen display data, characters and the like for representing the functions of equipment and controls the equipment based on user""s operation of selecting and manipulating the graphics with a TV remote controller has been introduced. Moreover, a networked system interconnecting digital equipment such as DVC (digital video cassette) therein using the IEEE standard 1394-1995 to transmit and receive video/audio data is also in use.
One of conventional network control systems is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 9-149325.
An example of the conventional network control systems is described below.
AV equipment is connected with another AV equipment on a serial bus, such as a digital interface, for example, the IEEE standard 1394 and the like, over which the AV equipment is provided with equal communication opportunities at periodic time intervals in two-way packet communication mode without switching connection therebetween.
Here, each AV equipment contains peculiar screen display data therein, to transmit the screen display data to a controller (for example, a television set) having the function of displaying graphics in response to a request from the controller. The controller then displays the screen display data.
Besides, the controller also has the functions of making inquiries about the data required for displaying the AV equipment connected thereto, and controlling display on a screen generated based on the screen display data supplied from the AV equipment.
Each AV equipment has a storage medium storing the screen display data thereon, and the function of selecting appropriate screen display data in response to the inquiry about screen display data from the controller.
In the network control system configured as above, the screen display data is saved in each device (AV equipment), and outputted in response to the display request from the controller (television set). The graphics peculiar to each device (AV equipment) is thus displayed on the screen of the controller.
In the network control system with the above configuration, however, when the screen display data is required, for example, when the displayed graphics, for representing the device, such as an icon is changed by user""s operation, the controller must inquire the screen display data about the device through a transmission line. This leads to a problem that the traffic on the transmission line increases and much time is spent for displaying the data.
Moreover, the network control system has another problem that the device is required to have the function of selecting appropriate screen display data in response to the inquiry from the controller, which results in heavy processing load on the device.
Furthermore, the network control system has a further problem that the screen display data is peculiar to each AV equipment and therefore has little flexibility in display on the controller.
The present invention solves the above-described problems. That is, an object of the present invention is to provide a network control system capable of flexibly constructing an operational environment suitable for each function and equipment in a simple configuration with a light load on a transmission line and each equipment and readily adapting to even a new function not conceivable at present and further to equipment having a plurality of devices.
A first aspect of the present invention is directed to a network control system in which a plurality of equipment connected through a transmission line, and first equipment controls second equipment through the transmission line, wherein:
at least one of the first and second equipment handles at least one of video, audio and information;
the first equipment includes a controller having a user, interface;
the second equipment includes a device to be controlled by the, controller;
the device has function information indicating functions of the device, itself; and
the controller acquires the function information from the device through the transmission line, and controls the device through the transmission line through the use of the function information according to a user""s operation performed by means of the user interface.
According to the first aspect of the present invention, provided are a controller having a user interface, a device having function information indicating its own functions. The device transmits the function information to the controller through a transmission line, and the controller notifies information about the device to a user through the use of the function information and controls the device according to the user""s operation, whereby a user-friendly operational environment can be realized in a simple configuration and it is possible to readily adapt to a device having a new function not conceivable at present.
A second aspect is directed to second equipment, connected to first equipment including a controller through a transmission line, including a device to be controlled by the controller through the transmission line:
at least one of the first and second equipment handling at least one of video, audio and information; and
wherein the device:
has function information indicating functions of the device;
sends the function information to the transmission line in response to a request from the controller; and
operates in accordance with control performed by the controller on a basis of the function information to realize the functions of the device.
The equipment according to the second aspect of the present invention can be used as second equipment including the device to be controlled in the network control system according to the first aspect of the present invention.
A third aspect of the present invention is directed to first equipment, connected to second equipment through a transmission line, including a controller controlling a device included in the second equipment through the transmission line:
at least one of the first and second equipment handling at least one of video, audio, and information; and
wherein the controller:
comprises a user interface;
acquires function information indicating functions of the device from the device through the transmission line; and
controls the device through the transmission line through the use of the function information according to a user""s operation performed by means of the user interface.
The equipment according to the third aspect of the present invention can be used as first equipment including the controller in the network control system according to the first aspect of the present invention.
According to fourth aspect of the present invention, in the first aspect of the present invention, the function information has a layer structure, and includes a device information layer composed of attribute information including identification information of the device, and function information layer indicating the functions of the device.
According to the fourth aspect of the present invention, a device information layer composed of attribute information including identification information of the device, and function information layer indicating the functions of the device are provided in the function information. Therefore, it is possible to optimize both an operational environment for each device and an operational environment for each function of the device, and realize a user-friendly operational environment.
According to a fifth aspect of the present invention, in the first aspect of the present invention, the device includes a plurality of sub-devices, and the function information has layer structure, and includes a device information layer composed of attribute information including identification information of the device, a sub-device information layer composed of attribute information including identification information of the sub-devices, and function information layer indicating the functions of the sub-device.
According to the fifth aspect of the present invention, a device information layer indicating information about the device, a sub-device information layer indicating information about the sub-devices in the device, and a function information layer indicating the functions of the sub-devices are provided. Consequently, appropriate operational environment can be provided for each sub-device in each device, and the device can be controlled from different controllers for each sub-device.
According to a sixth aspect of the present invention, in the first aspect of the present invention, the function information includes user interface information.
According to a seventh aspect of the present invention, in the fourth or fifth aspect of the present invention, the function information includes a device GUI layer composed if user interface information of the functions in the function information layer.
According to a ninth aspect of the present invention, in the fifth aspect of the present invention, the function information has a sub-device GUI layer composed of user interface information of sub-devices identified with the attribute information in the sub-device information layer.
According to the seventh, eighth, ninth aspects of the present invention, a device GUI layer, function GUI layer, and sub-device GUI layer describing user interface information of the device indicated in a device information layer, a function information layer, and sub-device are included. This makes it possible to constructs flexible user interface for each hierarchy and realize an optimal operational environment for each device, function, and sub-device.
According to a tenth aspect of the present invention, in the fourth or fifth aspect of the present invention, an identifier is provided for each of the functions in the function information layer.
According to the tenth aspect of the present invention, an identifier is provided for each function described in the function information layer, and thereby making identification and retrieval of the functions easier when managing/consulting function information with the controller.
According to an eleventh aspect of the present invention, in the seventh, eighth or ninth aspect of the present invention, information in the device GUI layer, the function GUI layer or the sub-device GUI layer is classified according to user""s operation and a status of the device.
According to the eleventh aspect, the device GUI layer, the function GUI layer or the sub-device GUI layer is classified according to user""s operation and a status of the device. Therefore, a user-friendly and easy-to-understand operational environment can be readily constructed.
According to a twelfth aspect of the present invention, in the first aspect of the present invention, the function information includes a control code corresponding to each of the functions which the device has, and when the controller transmits the control code included in the function information to the device through the transmission line, the device operates in accordance with the control code to realize a function corresponding to the control code.
According to the twelfth aspect of the present invention, the controller does not necessarily have to understand each function of a device to be controlled since the controller acquires from the device the function information including a control code which can be interpreted and executed by the device. For example, as for a device having a new function not conceivable at present, the controller can make the device execute the new function by referring to the function information of the device and transmitting the control code to the device according to the user""s operation performed by means of the user interface. Accordingly, the user can execute a new function not conceivable at present.
According to a thirteenth aspect of the present invention, in the second aspect of the present invention, the function information includes a control code corresponding to each of the functions of the device, and the device sends the function information to the transmission line in response to the predetermined request from the controller, and operates in accordance with the control code received from the controller, to realize a function corresponding to the control code.
The equipment according to the thirteenth aspect of the present invention can be used as second equipment including the device to be controlled in the network control system according to the twelfth aspect of the present invention.
According to a fourteenth aspect of the present invention, in the third aspect of the present invention, the controller acquires the function information including a control code corresponding to each of the functions of the device from the device through the transmission line, and sends the control code in the function information to the device through the transmission line according to the user""s operation performed by means of the user interface, to control the device.
The equipment according to the fourteenth aspect of the present invention can be used as first equipment including the controller in the network control system according to the twelfth aspect of the present invention.
According to a fifteenth aspect of the present invention, in the first aspect of the present invention, the function information includes display data representing each of the functions of the device, and the controller includes display means for displaying the functions of the device through the use of the display data.
According to the fifteenth aspect of the present invention, the function information has display data representing each function of the device, whereby optimal screen display can be presented for each function of the device and a user-friendly operational screen display can be realized.
According to a sixteenth aspect of the present invention, in the second aspect of the present invention, the function information includes display data representing each of the functions of the device, and the device sends the function information to the transmission line in response to the predetermined request from the controller, and operates in accordance with the control performed by the controller on the basis of the function information, to realize the functions of the device.
The equipment according to the sixteenth aspect of the present invention can be used as second equipment including the device to be controlled in the network control system according to the fifteenth aspect of the present invention.
According to a seventeenth aspect of the present invention, in the third aspect of the present invention, the controller comprises display means as the user interface, and acquires the function information including display data representing each of the functions of the device with the display means through the use of the display data, to control the device through the transmission line through the use of the function information according to the user""s operation performed by means of the user interface.
The equipment according to the seventeenth aspect of the present invention can be used as first equipment including the controller in the network control system according to the fifteenth aspect of the present invention.
According to an eighteenth aspect of the present invention, in the fifteenth aspect of the present invention:
the function information includes a control code corresponding to each of the display data;
the controller displays each of the functions of the device with the display means through the use of the display data included in the function information, and transmits the control code corresponding to the display data through the transmission line to the device according to the user""s operation performed by means of the user interface for the display data; and
the device operates in accordance with the control code received from the controller through the transmission line, to realize a function indicated by the display data corresponding to the control code.
According to the eighteenth aspect, the controller does not necessarily have to understand each function of the device since the controller acquires from the device the function information including display data representing each function of the device and a control code corresponding to each of the display data. For example, as for a device having a new function not conceivable at present, the controller can fetch from the function information display data representing the new function and displays the same on the screen to notify the user. Then, when the user understands the new function from graphics and the like on the screen and selects the function, the controller refers to the function information, then obtains a control code corresponding to the new function, and transmits the control code to the device, to make the device execute the new function. Accordingly, the user can execute even a new function not conceivable at present.
According to a nineteenth aspect of the present invention, in the sixteenth aspect of the present invention, the function information includes a control code corresponding to each of the display data, and the device sends the function information to the transmission line in response to the predetermined request from the controller, and operates in accordance with the control code received from the controller, to realize a function indicated by the display data corresponding to the control code.
The equipment according to the nineteenth aspect of the present invention can be used as second equipment including the device to be controlled in the network control system according to the eighteenth aspect of the present invention.
According to a twentieth aspect of the present invention, in the seventeenth aspect of the present invention, the controller acquires the function information including the display data representing each of the functions of the device and a control code corresponding to each of the display data, displays each of the functions of the device through the use of the display data with the transmission line according to the user""s operation performed by means of the user interface for the display data, to control the device.
The equipment according to the twentieth aspect of the present invention can be used as first equipment including the controller in the network control system according to the eighteenth aspect of the present invention.
According to a twenty-first aspect of the present invention, in the eleventh aspect of the present invention, the device GUI layer, or the sub-device GUI layer includes display data for each of the classified categories, and the controller comprises display means for displaying the user interface of the device, the function, or the sub-device for each of the categories through the use of the display data.
According to the twenty-first aspect of the present invention, the device GUI layer, function GUI layer or sub-device GUI layer has display data for each category, whereby optimal screen display can be presented for each category. As a result, it is possible to provide an operational screen which can deepen the user""s intuitive understanding and support the user""s operation.
According to a twenty-second aspect of the present invention, in the first aspect of the present invention, the function information includes audio data for the user interface, and the controller includes audio reproducing means for reproducing audio through the use of the audio data.
According to the twenty-second aspect of the present invention, the function information has audio data used for the user interface. This makes it possible to provide the user with appropriate audio information for each device and function and realize a user-friendly operational environment.
According to a twenty-third aspect of the present invention, in the eleventh aspect of the present invention, the device GUI layer, the function GUI layer, of the sub-device GUI layer includes audio data for each of the classified categories, and the controller comprises audio reproducing means for reproducing audio as the user interface of the device, the function, or the sub-device for each of the categories through the use of the audio data.
According to the twenty-third aspect of the present invention, the device GUI layer, function GUI layer, or sub-device GUI layer has audio data for each category, whereby appropriate audio information can be provided to the user for each category. This supports/facilitates the user""s understanding.
According to a twenty-fourth aspect of the present invention, in the first aspect of the present invention:
the function information includes a control code corresponding to each of the functions of the device;
the device comprises:
a device communication means for communicating with the controller through the transmission line; and
a first control means for sending the function information to the transmission line in response to a predetermined request received from the controller with the device communication means, and making the device communication means; and
the controller comprises:
a controller communication means for communicating with the device through the transmission line; and
a second control means for acquiring the function information from the device by transmitting the predetermined request to the device with the controller communication means, and for controlling the device by transmitting the control code in the function information with the controller communication means according to the user""s operation performed by means of the user interface.
According to a twenty-fifth aspect of the present invention, in the aspect of the present invention, the device comprises:
a storage means containing therein the function information including a control code corresponding to each of the functions of the device;
a communication means for communicating with the controller through the transmission line; and
a control means for sending the function information to the transmission line in response to the predetermined request received from the controller with the communication means, and making the device operate in accordance with the control code received from the controller with the communication means.
The equipment according to the twenty-fifth aspect of the present invention can be used as second equipment including the device to be controlled in the network control system according to the twenty-fourth aspect of the present invention.
According to a twenty-sixth aspect of the present invention, in the third aspect of the present invention, the controller comprises:
a communication means for communication with the device through the transmission line; and
a control means for acquiring from the device the function information including a control code corresponding to each of the functions of the device by transmitting a predetermined request to the device with the communication means, and for controlling the device by transmitting the control code in the function information with the communication means according to the user""s operation performed by means of the user interface.
According to a twenty-seventh aspect of the present invention, in the first aspect of the present invention:
the function information includes display data representing each of the functions of the device;
the device comprises:
a device communication means for communicating with the controller through the transmission line; and
a first control means for sending the function information to the transmission line with the device communication means in response to a predetermined request received from the controller, and making the device operate in accordance with control information received from the controller with the device communication means; and
the controller comprises:
a display means for the user interface;
a controller communication means for communicating with the device through the transmission line; and
a second control means for acquiring the function information from the device by transmitting the predetermined request to the device with the controller communication means, for displaying each of the functions of the device with the display means through the use of the display data included n the function information, and for controlling the device by transmitting the control information on the basis of the function information with the controller communication means according to the user""s operation by means of the user interface.
According to a twenty-eighth aspect of the present invention, in the second aspect of the present invention, the device comprises:
a storage means containing therein the function information including display data representing each of the functions of the device;
a communication means for communicating with the controller through the transmission line; and
a control means for sending the function information to the transmission line in response to a predetermined request received from the controller with the communication means, and making the device operate in accordance with control information received from the controller with the communication means.
According to a twenty-ninth aspect of the present invention, in the third aspect of the present invention, the controller comprises:
a display means for the user interface;
a communication means for communicating with the device through the transmission line; and
a control means for acquiring from the device the function information including display data representing each of the functions of the device by transmitting a predetermined request to the device with the communication means, for displaying each of the functions of the device with the display means through the use of the display data, and for controlling the device by transmitting control information on the basis of the function information with the communication means according to the user""s operation performed by means of the user interface.
The equipment according to the twenty-ninth aspect of the present invention can be used as first equipment including the controller in the network control system according to the twenty-seventh aspect of the present invention.
According to a thirtieth aspect of the present invention, in the twenty-seventh aspect of the present invention:
the function information includes a control code corresponding to each of the display data;
the first control means in the device makes the device operate in accordance with the control code received from the controller with the device communication means to realize a function represented by the display data corresponding to the control code; and
the second control means in the controller displays each of the functions of the device with the display means through the use of the display data included in the function information acquired from the device with the controller communication means, and transmits the control code corresponding to the display data with the controller communication means according to the user""s operation performed by means of the user interface for the display data.
According to a thirty-first aspect of the present invention, in the thirtieth aspect of the present invention, the second control means in the controller, when any one of the display data is selected by the user based on display provided by the display means, transmits the control code corresponding to the selected display data with the controller communication means.
According to a thirty-second aspect of the present invention, in the thirtieth aspect of the present invention, the function information includes on e or a plurality of control code corresponding to each of the display data.
According to thirty-third aspect of the present invention, in the twenty-seventh aspect of the present invention, the display data of a plurality of still pictures, and the display means in the controller sequentially displays the plurality of still pictures through the use of the display data while switching the still pictures at a substantially constant time interval.
According to the thirty-third aspect of the present invention, display data composed of data of a plurality of still pictures is included in the function information, and the controller sequentially displays the plurality of still picture data while switching the data at a substantially constant time interval. Thus, quasi-motion pictures can be displayed on the screen without an execution code operating in the controller, and more easy-to-understand operational environment can be provided independently of the structure of the controller (the type of CPU and the like).
According to a thirty-fourth aspect of the present invention, in the twenty-seventh aspect of the present invention:
the display data is data of a plurality of still pictures;
the function information includes display control information indicating a display method of the plurality of still pictures; and
the display means in the controller displays the plurality of still pictures through the use of the display data in accordance with the display control information.
According to the thirty-fourth aspect of the present invention, display data composed of data of a plurality of still pictures and display control information indicating a display method of the plurality of still picture data are included in the function information. This makes it possible to appropriately display quasi-motion pictures and still pictures according to each scene, and specify a reproducing speed and the like of the quasi-motion pictures. Consequently, the user can readily understand the intention of a creator of the user interface such as a GUI.
According to a thirty-fifth aspect of the present invention, in the twenty-eighth aspect of the present invention:
the function information includes a control code corresponding to each of the display data; and
the control means makes the device operate in accordance with the control code received from the controller with the communication means, to realize a function represented by the display data corresponding to the control code.
The equipment according to the thirty-fifth aspect of the present invention can be used as second equipment including the device to be controlled in the network control system according to the thirtieth aspect of the present invention.
According to a thirty-sixth aspect of the present invention, in the twenty-ninth aspect of the present invention, the control means acquires with the communication means the function information including the display data representing each of the functions of the device and a control code corresponding to each of the display data, displays each of the functions of the device with the display means through the use of the display data, and transmits the control code corresponding to the display data with the communication means according to the user""s operation performed by means of the user interface for the display data, to control the device.
According to a thirty-seventh aspect of the present invention, in the first aspect of the present invention:
the function information includes audio data for the user interface;
the device comprises:
a device communication means for communicating with the controller through the transmission line; and
a first control means for sending the function information of the transmission line in response to a predetermined request received from the controller with the device communication means, and making the device operate in accordance with control information received from the controller with the device communication means; and
the controller comprises:
an audio reproducing means for reproducing audio from audio data;
a controller communication means for communicating with the device through the transmission line; and
a second control means for acquiring the function information from the device by transmitting the predetermined request to the device with the controller communication means, for reproducing audio with the audio reproducing means through the use of the audio data included in the function information, and for controlling the device by transmitting control information on the basis of the function information with the controller communication means according to the user""s operation performed by means of the user interface.
According to a thirty-eighth aspect of the present invention, in the second aspect of the present invention, the device comprises:
a storage means containing therein the function information including audio data for a user interface;
a communication means for communicating with the controller through the transmission line; and
a control means for sending the function information to the transmission line in response to the predetermined request received from the controller with the communication means, and making the device operate in accordance with control information received from the controller with the communication means.
The equipment according to a thirty-eighth aspect of the present invention can be used as second equipment including the device to be controlled in the network control system according to the thirty-seventh aspect of the present invention.
According to a thirty-ninth aspect of the present invention, in the third aspect of the present invention, the controller comprises:
an audio reproducing means for reproducing audio from audio data;
a communication means for communicating with the device through the transmission line; and
a control means for acquiring from the device the function information including the audio data for the user interface by transmitting a predetermined request to the device with the communication means, for reproducing audio with the audio reproducing means through the use of the audio data included in the function information, and for controlling the device by transmitting control information on the basis of the function information with the communication means according to the user""s operation performed by means of the user interface.
The equipment according to a thirty-ninth aspect of the present invention can be used as first equipment including the controller in the network control system according to the thirty-seventh aspect of the present invention.
According to the fortieth aspect of the present invention, in the thirty-seventh aspect of the present invention:
the function information includes the audio data for the user interface and reproduction control information indicating a reproduction method of the audio data; and
the audio reproducing means in the controller reproduces audio in accordance with the reproduction control information through the use of the audio data.
According to the fortieth aspect of the present invention, audio data and reproduction control information indicating a reproduction method of the audio data are included in the function information, which makes it possible to specify in detail the reproduction method of the audio data in addition to simply presenting audio and provide the user with optimal audio information according to scene.
According to a forty-first aspect of the present invention, in the first aspect of the present invention, the device, when there occurs a change in the function information, notifies the controller through the transmission line that the change occurs.
According to the forty-first aspect of the present invention, when the status of the device changes, the change in the status is notified to the controller. This obviates the necessity for the controller to monitor the status of the device. Therefore, the traffic on the transmission line can be reduced, and the band of the transmission line can be effectively used, and moreover the load on the controller can be reduced.
According to a forty-second aspect of the present invention, in the second aspect of the present invention, the device comprises:
a storage means containing therein the function information;
a communication means for communicating with the controller through the transmission line; and
a control means for sending the function information to the transmission line in response to the predetermined request received from the controller with the communication means, notifies, when there occurs a change in the function information, the controller with the communication means that the change occurs, and making the device operate in accordance with control information received from the controller with the communication means.
The equipment according to the forty-second aspect of the present invention can be used as second equipment including the device to be controlled in the network control system according to the forty-first aspect of the present invention.
According to a forty-third aspect of the present invention, in the third aspect of the present invention, the controller comprises:
a communication means for communicating with the device through the transmission line; and
a control for acquiring the function information from the device by transmitting a predetermined request to the device with the communication means, and for controlling the device by receiving, when a notification that the function information changes is transmitted from the device, the notification with the communication means, and transmitting control information on the basis of the function information with the communication means according to the user""s operation performed by means of the user interface.
The equipment according to the forty-third aspect of the present invention can be used as first equipment including the controller in the network control system according to the forty-first aspect of the present invention.
According to a forty-fourth aspect of the present invention, in the first aspect of the present invention, the device transmits, with there occurs a change in the function information, the changed information to the controller through the transmission line.
According to the forty-fourth aspect of the present invention, when there occurs a change in the internal status of the device connected to the transmission line, the device notifies the controller of the changed information. When receiving the notification, the controller can renew, for example, operational screen display in response to the changed information as required. Thus, the user can readily see the change in the status in the device connected to the transmission line.
According to a forty-fifth aspect of the present invention, in the second aspect of the present invention, the device comprises:
a storage means containing therein the function information;
a communication means for communicating with the controller through the transmission line; and
a control means for sending the function information to the transmission line in response to the predetermined request received from the controller with the communication means, transmitting, when there occurs a change in the function information, the changed information to the controller with the communication means, and making the device operate in accordance with control information received from the controller with the communication means.
The equipment according to the forty-fifth aspect of the present invention can be used as second equipment including the device to be controlled in the network control system according to the forty-fourth aspect of the present invention.
According to a forty-sixth aspect of the present invention, in the third aspect of the present invention, the controller comprises:
a communication means for communicating with the device through the transmission line; and
a control means for acquiring the function information form the device by transmitting a predetermined request to the device with the communication means, and for controlling the device by receiving, when changed information in the function information is transmitted from the device, the changed information to update the function information, and transmitting control information on the basis of the function information with the communication means according to the user""s operation performed by means of the user interface.
The equipment according to the forty-sixth aspect of the present invention can be used as first equipment including the controller in the network control system according to the forty-fourth aspect of the present invention.
According to a forty-seventh aspect of the present invention, in the first aspect of the present invention, the device comprises storage means that has a non-rewritable area and rewritable area and contains therein the function information in the non-rewritable area and rewritable area.
According to the forty-seventh aspect of the present invention, a non-rewritable area and rewritable area are included in area in the device where the function information is stored. Thus, it is possible to provide not only information fixed to the device but also the information changing with time to the controller in a simple configuration. In this way, the changing information can be speedily provided to the user.
According to the forty-eighth aspect of the present invention, in the second aspect of the present invention, the device comprises:
a storage means that has a non-rewritable area and rewritable area and contains therein the function information in the non-rewritable area and rewritable area;
a communication means for communicating with the controller through the transmission line; and
a control means for sending the function information to the transmission line with the communication means in response to the predetermined request received from the controller, and making the device operate in accordance with control information received from the controller with the communication means.
According to a forty-ninth aspect of the present invention, in the forty-seventh aspect of the present invention, the device notifies, when information in the function information and stored in the rewritable area changes, the controller that the information changes.
According to the forty-ninth aspect of the present invention, when the contents in the rewritable area change, the device notifies the controller that the contents in the rewritable area change, which obviates the necessity for the controller to monitor the information about the device. As a result, the traffic on the transmission line and the load on the controller can be reduced.
According to a fiftieth aspect of the present invention, in the forty-seventh aspect of the present invention, the storage means in the device stores a response to a request from the controller in the rewritable area among the area where the function information is stored.
According to the fiftieth aspect of the present invention, the device stores a response to the request from the controller in the rewritable area in the area where the function information of the device is stored. When there are a lot of responses, the device has only to write the responses in the rewritable area, and can omit the job such as splitting and transmitting the responses. As a result, the load on the device can be reduced.
According to the fifty-first aspect of the present invention, in the forty-seventh aspect of the present invention, the storage means in the device stores status information of the device in the rewritable area among the area where the function information is stored.
According to the fifty-first aspect of the present invention, status information of the device is stored in the rewritable area in the area where the function information of the device is stored, which obviates the necessity for the controller to issue various commands to confirm the status of the device. Therefore, it is possible to fetch entire information about the controller at a time, and reduce the load on the controller and traffic on the transmission line.
According to the fifty-second aspect of the present invention, in the forty-seventh aspect of the present invention, the storage means in the device stores a flag indicating whether elements forming the function information are stored in the rewritable area or in the non-rewritable area.
According to the fifty-second aspect of the present invention, a flag indicating whether the constituents (e.g. a directory) in the function information of the device are disposed in the rewritable area or in the non-rewritable area is provided. Accordingly, the controller can readily confirm whether information might be rewritten or not for each of its constituents. Then, the controller has only to check only the information that might be rewritten, which reduces the load on the controller.
According to a fifty-third aspect of the present invention, in the first aspect of the present invention, the function information includes information indicating contents reproducible by the device.
According to fifty-fourth aspect of the present invention, in the second aspect of the present invention, the device comprises:
a storage means containing therein the function information including information indicating contents reproducible by the device;
a communication means for communicating with the controller through the transmission line; and
a control means for sending the function information to the transmission line in response to the predetermined request received from the controller with the communication means, and making the device operate in accordance with control information received from the controller with the communication means.
According to a fifty-fifth aspect of the present invention, in the third aspect of the present invention, the controller comprises:
According to a fifty-sixth aspect of the present invention, in the fifty-third aspect of the present invention, the device notifies, when the contents reproducible by the device changes, the controller through the transmission line that new contents becomes reproducible.
According to the fifty-sixth aspect of the present invention, when the contents reproducible by the device changes, the device notifies the controller that new contents becomes reproducible, which obviates the necessity for the controller to monitor the contents information. Therefore, the load on the controller can be reduced and the configuration can be simplified.
According to a fifty-seventh aspect of the present invention, in the fifty-third aspect of the present invention, the device transmits, when contents reproducible by the device change, information indicating the contents which becomes newly reproducible to the controller through the transmission line.
According to the fifty-seventh aspect of the present invention, when contents reproducible by the device change, the device transmits to the controller information indicating the contents which becomes newly reproducible, which obviates the necessity for the controller to monitor the contents information and fetch the contents information that might frequently change. Consequently, the load on the controller can be reduced and the configuration can be simplified.
According to a fifty-eighth aspect of the present invention, in the fifty-third aspect of the present invention, the device comprises storage means having a rewritable area and containing therein the function information, and the storage means stores in the rewritable area the information indicating the contents reproducible by the device at present.
According to the fifty-eighth aspect of the present invention, the device stores information about the contents reproducible at present in the rewritable area in the area in the device where the function information is stored. As a result, it is possible to readily and speedily fetch information which changes with time and the contents information to be a basis of the user""s operation of equipment.